Mal Entendido
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy está grávida há exatamente quatro meses, mas um mal entendido faz com que ela vá ao hospital (bem) antes da hora. Comentários são Bem-Vindos ! R&R. ;D


A / N : Eu não pretendia dar continuidade à minha última história (Ei, amor...) mas minhas idéias são como boomerangs, eu tento afastar mas elas sempre voltam XD.

Sandy já estava no quarto mês de gestação, no começo a esquila tinha medo de revelar a novidade ao namorado Lula Molusco, porém, quando soube, o futuro papai não poderia ter ficado mais feliz, agora, para o casal a vida era só alegria, nenhum dos dois podia esperar para ver o rostinho do bebê. Sandy achava lindo todos os cuidados que o cefalópode tinha com ela, ele sempre dava um jeito (com um resmungo ou outro de vez em quando) de conseguir o que ela queria, nem que ele próprio precisasse ligar para a família dela no Texas. Felizmente para o bolso de Lula Molusco, os desejos da namorada haviam cessado nas últimas semanas, por exemplo, ele havia acabado de trazer-lhe um grande Hambúrguer de Siri com queijo, que saía mais barato que importar amendoim texano.

\- Aqui está - ele entregou o lanche à Sandy - mas eu não acho que você deveria comer isso.

\- Deixa disso - ela disse, abocanhando o sanduíche - faz quase três meses que eu não como um desses. Além disso, o médico disse que eu posso sim, comer de vez em quando.

\- Mesmo assim - o polvo resmungou, em seguida pegou uma revista (Sandy viu de relance que era uma revista de gestante, ela riu pois nem a própria lia aquilo), e foi para o banheiro.

Depois disso, a esquila deu outra mordida no lanche e achou que faltava alguma coisa... ketchup ! Ela se dirigiu até a geladeira e pegou o frasco vermelho, já estava quase vazio, sem conseguir que o condimento saísse, Sandy começou a chacoalhar o vidro até que o resto de ketchup que faltava respingasse, a parte ruim foi que respingou em parte de sua saia e no chão da cozinha.

\- Lula Molusco, me ajuda aqui ? - ela chamou pelo namorado, que quase caiu de maduro quando a viu.

\- Sandy ! - Lula Molusco entrou em choque, rapidamente largou a revista, pegou a garota no colo.

\- O que você tá fazendo ?! - ela disse enquanto Lula Molusco levou-a para o sofá, depois pegou o telefone e discou para alguém.

\- Alô... Bob Esponja, passe o telefone para o Sr. Sirigueijo... É importante seu bolha, chame ele logo ... ! - ele falava ao telefone - Sr. Sirigueijo... vou me atrasar, Sandy está em trabalho de parto e eu vou leva-la para o Hospital...

\- Eu tô o que ?! - Sandy se alarmou no sofá, agora aquele cefalópode tinha endoidado de vez !

\- Srrr ! Eu sei o que estou fazendo, não se mova - ele disse à ela, em seguida se dirigiu ao telefone - Sr. Sirigueijo... diga ao Bob Esponja para levar a bolsa _lilás_ para o Hospital... Okay... darei notícias.

\- Lula Molusco, pelo amor do milho ! - disse Sandy - eu não tô entendendo nada !

\- Srrr ! - Lula Molusco disse e entregou a revista que estava lendo anteriormente à ela, na página dizia que era normal ocorrer sangramento quando a gestante entrava em trabalho de parto, agora ela estava entendendo, o ketchup que havia respingado nela se assemelhava à sangue, já o que ela não conseguia entender era como poderia dar a luz no quarto mês de gestação - apenas respire, respire fundo. Sente algo ?

\- Está... doendo ? - Sandy mentiu, já que Lula Molusco estava metido a paramédico, ela queria saber até onde ele iria - o que você vai fazer ?

Em seguida, Lula Molusco segurou Sandy nos braços de novo e a carregou até o carro, e ela, além de segurar o riso, não sabia como o namorado não sentia o cheiro do ketchup que havia sujado-lhe o biquini. Ele pisou fundo, era incrível como Sandy morava tão longe de praticamente tudo na Fenda do Bikini, mais incrível do que isso só o trânsito, parecia que, de repente, todo mundo daquela cidade havia decidido 'dar um passeio' de carro.

\- Andem logo, bando de lesmas ! - gritava e buzinava Lula Molusco, em seguida olhou para a namorada - como está se sentindo ?

\- Sem pressa - Sandy respondeu, entediada, quando o polvo a olhou confuso ela se lembrou do seu papel de grávida agonizante - ah, quer dizer... ai...

\- Okay... eu acho, - ele respondeu e olhou para a estrada, de repente avistou um ciclista - Ei, colega, vem aqui !

\- O que você vai fazer ? - perguntou Sandy, ele fez sinal para ela esperar.

\- Sim ? - disse o ciclista.

\- Desce da bicicleta - anunciou Lula Molusco.

\- Oi ?! - Sandy e o ciclista disseram em uníssono. Sem "tempo" de papear, Lula Molusco deu uma explicação básica ao ciclista que não teve muita escolha se não emprestar a bike. Apesar de Sandy não gostar muito da idéia, o casal subiu na bicicleta e Lula Molusco saiu pedalando por entre os carros.

\- Tem certeza de que isso é seguro ? - Sandy perguntou.

\- Quer mesmo saber a resposta ? - ele respondeu, ela meio que já esperava aquilo, mesmo assim não ficou mais calma, àquela altura ela já pensava em bater a real para o namorado, mas não disse nada.

Depois de trinta minutos, eles chegaram no Hospital, Sandy não sabia dizer o que foi mais bizarro, se era o desespero de Lula Molusco ao falar com o médico que supostamente faria o procedimento, ou ela estar em "trabalho de parto" há quase uma hora. Assim que Sandy entrou para a "cirurgia", Bob Esponja e Patrick chegaram, eles tiveram bastante trabalho para fazer Lula Molusco se afastar do bebedouro, foram seis copos de plástico amassados e três picotados, fora os muitos que ele bebeu com o nervosismo.

\- Lula Molusco, você precisa se acalmar - disse Bob Esponja.

\- Como você quer que eu me acalme, seu mexilhão destrambelhado ?! - ele respondeu - Ah, onde está a bolsa que eu te pedi para trazer ?

\- Ah, eu pedi para o Patrick trazer pois eu vim direto do Siri Cascudo, certo Pat ?

\- Sim, aqui está - disse Patrick, exibindo a capa de proteção da clarineta do Lula Molusco.

\- Seu imbecil ! Essa é a minha clarineta e... - ele abriu mas não havia nada dentro - onde está a minha clarineta ?!

\- Acompanhante da Srta. Bochechas ? - disse um enfermeiro impedindo Lula Molusco de estrangular à estrela do mar.

\- Sou eu - disse o cefalópode - onde ela...

\- Pode entrar - o enfermeiro interrompeu, rapidamente Lula Molusco entrou no quarto, para sua surpresa Sandy estava rindo e... fazendo uma ultrassonografia ?

\- Sandy ? E ele... E você não... - gaguejou ele - E o bebê ? - ela e o médico começaram a gargalhar.

\- Lula Molusco, onde já se viu uma criança nascer com quatro meses de gestação ? - perguntou Sandy.

\- M-mas... E o sangue na sua roupa... o livro...

\- Você ficou tão apavorado que nem me deixou explicar que eu tinha derramado ketchup enquanto temperava meu Hambúrguer, - disse ela - já foi logo fazendo drama.

\- E quando estavamos vindo... Você disse que estava com dores - Lula Molusco tentava entender.

\- Aquilo foi de propósito - a esquila disse, segurando o riso - só queria saber se você sabia como reagir numa situação de emergência.

\- Então... ainda não ? - ele perguntou num tom triste, estava tão animado para ser papai.

\- Mas pelo menos a viagem não foi perdida - Sandy disse, segurando a mão do namorado.

\- Que quer dizer ?

\- Você sabia que é no quarto mês que se descobre o sexo do bebê? - perguntou ela.

\- Então...

\- Nós vamos ter um menino, Lula Molusco - Sandy disse, já não conseguindo conter um sorriso - um menininho !

\- Um... menino ? - Lula Molusco perguntou atordoado, mas por dentro ele estava mais feliz do que aparentava, em seguida abraçou a namorada com força - isso é incrível !

Depois de Sandy terminar de fazer a bateria de exames, o casal foi dar a notícia aos amigos que os esperavam na entrada do hospital, e também ao Sr. Sirigueijo que havia fechado mais cedo por insistência do Bob Esponja de que aquela era uma ocasião especial e eles tinham que comemorar (é claro que o carangueijo não ficou nada contente ao saber que havia fechado à toa), mas pelo menos tinham o que comemorar, Bob Esponja organizou um festinha de última hora em seu abacaxi só para a data não passar em branco, afinal, agora faltavam 'apenas' cinco meses para o novo integrante da família chegar, e o papai molusco contaria os dias até a data chegar.

A / N : Ainda cogitando se publico isso ou não... (claro que se você está lendo isso agora é por que eu publiquei dããh ;P) por que fala sério, pra mim essa história não vale o que o gato enterra DX e não valeu o dia que eu perdi escrevendo -.-' ... de qualquer jeito, opine né ? Fazer o quê...


End file.
